Play With Us
by crystalarcee
Summary: The Decepticons are horny, Arcee has to help.
1. chapter 1

(Smutty crack)

The Autobots were doing

nothing in their newly found base on Cybertron.

It wasnt long until they got a staticy call from someone.

"Team -Chhrr- Prime -chrrr- urgent -chrrr- at The old oil house." Someone panicked through the static.

"The old oil house? Isnt that what the humans call a 'strip club'?" Bumblebee asked and Bulkhead nodded.

Without a word the group set off down to the oil house.

-time skip-

"Team Prime! Thank Primus! Some old Decepticons have came into The Oil House." A medium sized mech said.

"They will not let anybody in they seem to have boarded themselves in, seems they want some 'private time'."

All the bots turned to Arcee.

"What?"

"You're the only femme perhaps, they will let you in if you dance for em'." Wheeljack blurted out.

She gave Wheeljack a questioning glance but gave in under the stares of her fellow Autobots.

"Fine."

She walked straight up to the door and knocked on it.

The door opened ever so slightly to suprisingly reveal Predaking.

He didnt say anything but swept her into the house with one swift motion making her yelp.

She saw several bots that she recognised there was Shockwave, Predaking and his lackeys, Soundwave and his minicons, Starscream, Knockout and Breakdown.

( _I like Breakdown so he not dead :p)_ The overcharged mech's all turned towards the small petite femme who had graced them with her presence.

Their optics glistned with hints of lust in the dark room making shivers trail down the femme's wings to her lower back.

She felt somethings slithering up her knees towards her thighs and looked down to see, Darksteel's and Sky lynx's tails trailing up her frame.

The barbed tails sent gentle shivers that almost racked her frame from the electricity she got from the touches.

The Twin's recieved the same sparks flow through their beast forms and didnt notice their erections peaking.

Predaking, One of the less overcharged mechs, Shooed the twins away before they ended up trying to rub up against the femme and potentionally crush her.

"We require..'attention' Arcee, Would you be a dime and help us out?" Starscream elaborated dor her.

"Uh...Okay?" She said uncertainly _. She really didnt want to though._ _Whoo boy, here we go._ _ **Next chapter: Predaking x Arcee- Will be up as soon as possible.**_ _Crystalarcee out-_


	2. Ch2

First up was the biggest one of them all.

Predaking had chosen to claim Arcee first and no one could really stop him anyway.

The King had led her away from the rest of them and had almost instantly rested his servos on her hips.

His eyes gleamed with lust and desire and he decided to kneel down and push her against a wall so he could bite and nibble roughly at her waist and hip wires.

She couldnt help but arch at his touches and her legs nearly buckled when he went lower.

He was face to face with her interface now and decided to palm the plating to get the femme fully aroused.

Her plating slid back revealing a dripping valve and he plunged his dnaje like glossa into it.

She writhed in pleasure and let out a few needy whimpers signalling she was now fully aroused.

He savoured her sweet taste before replacing his glossa with a digit making her hiss.

As the pain was washed over with pleasure she relaxed a small bit as he plunged his digits in and out until he thought she was ready.

Letting his large length free he gripped the seams of her hip plating and readied himself between her thighs.

He edged into her valve inch by inch, each push making the femme whimper with both pain and pleasure.

A few harsh thrusts turned into a full force pounding and his pelvis was slapping against her hips loudly.

Her valve clenched around his spike and produced more lubricant making the Predacon King more excited.

He kept pounding into her tight valve until he had to release, her valve couldnt take it all so some of the fluids splashed out onto the floor, but he didnt care.

He hugged her close to his chest and the warmth from the closeness sent them spiralling into recharge.

 _ **Next Chapter: Shockwave x Arcee- Should be up as soon as possible.**_ _Crystalaarcee out-_


End file.
